How could you do that to your own family?
by MISCrasyaboutfanfics
Summary: Sentinel's thoughts after being killed by Optimus and Peaches' reactions after the Chicago battle. DOTM spoilers.


How could you do that to your own family?

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. Transformers belong to Hasbro.

I never had my own family to take care of. Hence Peaches, a soldier of Optimus', introduced me to her family. This Pretender, originally meant to be a Decepticon, had been raised by humans and had joined the Autobots when she found out her true heritage. She had her sparkmate Sideways, a former 'con who had officially declared himself neutral and her own human daughter Abigail and sparkling Crystal.

"Cute, aren't they sir?" Peaches asked me.

"Abby" as she was called was waving and saying "Hi, hi no mind bad girl" referring to Charlotte Mearing, the one who wouldn't respect me. Crystal was clapping her hands and attempting to say "Sentinel" but wound up calling me "Tunnel" instead.

I laughed briefly for the first time in many vorns, and simply replied "Yes, they are cute."

Peaches did not just consider those 3 her family; she considered all of the Autobots and NEST humans to be like that and hence was one of the most deeply betrayed when I revealed my true intentions.

"Sentinel Prime, you jerk!" she shouted as she picked up two weapons. "How could you do that to Optimus Prime? How could you do that to your own family? Working with the 'cons like that and making a…a deal of all things!"

"Is it not that different than Sideways betraying them to be with you?" I had asked.

"Leave me out of this and it is different! I love Peaches and my kids more than the universe itself!" Sideways replied angrily, taking out a blade. "Optimus and the other Autobots are our family and we will fight to protect them whether it's against humans, Decepticons or traitors, especially you!"

I did not realize it at the time but when Peaches sent Sideways and the girls away (with Crystal yelling "Tunnel bad boy") and tried to take on me herself, she was fighting for what every human soldier fought for; their family and friends as well as freedom. I had beaten Peaches and she was being dragged to the medbay, cursing and screaming "You'll pay for this dick!" when I had left to meet up with Megatron.

In the Chicago battle it was no different. Peaches had come alone, wanting to keep her kids safe and had been one of the 'bots protecting the NEST soldiers so that they could completely destroy the main pillar to the spacebridge. Sideways meanwhile had been put in chains by Soundwave and I was watching him. I had not seen her when I asked "Why Sideways do you think that Pretender will come for you? And why raise a human kid that will wind up being a slave?"

"Abby will not be made a slave; yes humans have done extremely stupid things but you will leave her alone on Peaches' and my watch!" Sideways replied with a hint of confidence in his voice, still trying to struggle to get out of the chains he was in. "She is an innocent 1 year old who has done no wrong to anybody! Maybe the way I'm saying it means Optimus Prime has rubbed off on me, but it is true! I don't care what you say; she is still my kid as is Crystal. Neither of them sees any differences; they play together as though they are equals. Peaches will come for me; she would never betray her own family unlike you! I hope that you are happy when you see all of the kids who will be left to fend for themselves if their parents, aunts, uncles, grandparents, and older siblings wind up being Decepticon slaves!"

He didn't elicit any sympathy from me until I had battled with Optimus and he ended my life. I found myself in what humans could term "robot heaven" although that wasn't the correct name; it was the Well of All Sparks. I realized just what I had done and pictured Abby's face again; her excitement at meeting new people, then a sad look that must have been on her face when Peaches had to leave with the other Autobots. I began thinking of Crystal, who had come up with an accurate description only a sparkling could come up with since she was not allowed to hear Cybertronian swear words much less say them.

I remembered the sparklings who had been killed during the war and then the images were replaced by those of human children. "What have I done?" I asked myself. "The 'cons wouldn't have hesitated to kill any children from Earth just as they had done with other younglings after making those who were older slaves and forcing them to strip mine for natural resources…I wish I could answer you Peaches."

It made me wonder what had been the outcome after I had left the physical world…

(Peaches POV)

I freed Sideways from his chains after the battle and hugged him. It was only right that I get some time with him; Ashley of course had promised that she would help him take care of Abby and Crystal when I had "left Earth" with every other Autobot and I had just gotten an email from my human friend saying that Abby and Crystal were indeed safe and sound.

"Thank Primus." I said in a text message, still in tears over Ironhide, Mirage, and the other Autobots who had died within the last 2-3 days. I did not want to hear that I would lose anybody else. "Still can't believe Sentinel somehow did such a stupid ass thing."

"I know what you mean; that guy is or rather was a bigger jerk than Galloway." Ashley texted back to me when she got that said message. "TTYL, Abby needs her bottle and she and Crystal are eagerly waiting for Mommy and Daddy to come and get them."

"Bye." I texted then turned off my phone and put it into subspace. I was still in tears as I turned to Optimus and asked 'Where do we go from here? And what about the other 'cons who are in other locations across the globe that are now permanently leaderless? I hope Sentinel is suffering just as much in the afterlife as he did fighting with you!"

"Peaches, that is a bit too cruel for you to say such a thing." He scolded me a bit angrily.

"But it's his fault!" I pointed out.

"Even so, it's up to Primus to judge him not you." Optimus Prime stated in a firm tone of voice. "As for your second question, we will capture any remaining Decepticons who still wish to fight with us. Do not worry, we will stay on Earth."

"I'm sorry Optimus; I just wish I could have done more." I said through tears, thinking of Ironhide and how he had taught me a lot of my battle moves and his encouraging me to not give up with my training.

My leader then did something a little unexpected considering that we were in front of the other surviving Autobots and NEST humans. He gave me a hug and let me cry on his shoulder.

"We will face what's next together and I understand you asking 'how could he do that to his own kin'." Optimus Prime said. "You must remember that he was not like that at one time and it is those good times and him being a good mentor to me that I will think of when I think of Sentinel. No one is perfect although not everyone makes a horrible decision that impacts everyone. I do not want to hear you tell any future recruits to NEST that he 'pulled a reverse Jetfire' as an insult, is that clear?"

"Yes sir." I replied. "Still, he was your family and when you're part of a family, you're supposed to think of someone other than yourself!"

"I do have family that will do that; all of the Autobots and humans who have worked to repel the Decepticon threat. We help each other with our other problems some of which are personal and celebrate the precious happy moments that have happened throughout the dark times." Optimus was smiling although there was still a hint of sadness in his voice. "Abby being adopted, Crystal's birth and the holidays are just some examples of the latter."

I then began to realize that Optimus was right. "Now I can't help but wonder if Sentinel's feeling sorry for what he did right now…" I muttered.

"Don't dwell on the past too much Peaches; it is not healthy." Ratchet ordered me. "Also, somebody needs to go and get their younglings."

I then transformed into my human mode and Sideways into his vehicle mode. We drove about 20 miles east of the city to where Ashley's family was living. Her little sister answered the door.

"Hey, is Ashley home?" I asked politely.

"Hey, your friend wants to see you!" the 12 year old girl shouted.

"All right Tanya, I know what she's here for." Ashley replied, as she carried Abby and Crystal out to me.

"Mommy!" both of them said at the same time as I took them.

'I missed you guys too; I never left for that long." I stated as I cuddled them. "Thanks for the trouble."

"No problem; tell Optimus I'd like to go back to NEST again." My friend called out as I walked back out to where Sideways was parked.

"Don't worry, I will." I replied as I put both girls in the back in their seats, Abby in a car seat and Crystal in a regular seatbelt due to her size.

"Okay girls, let's get going." Sideways said as he began driving us back to where the other Autobots were.

I looked back to where the girls were sitting, still not understanding or having an answer to what I had asked Sentinel Prime. It then occurred to me that it was not likely anyone else would understand either and maybe it was better that way….


End file.
